happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Flocked Up/Blurb
A blurb video was released on August 1, 2013. Overview * BlurB! * Lumpy is a vegetarian... except for when he eats meat. * Fun Fact: Birds who live in trees fall out of trees more than Birds who don't live in trees. * Also, birds who live under water tend to drown. * The writers love jokes that go on for a long time. * Like a really tall tree for example. * Commence hilarity! * Where does one get a baby bird carrier??? * Who designed this control panel? The Mole??? * No wonder everything goes wrong in this world. All the items they use make no sense! * Creepy smile in... (countdown) ** 3''' ** '''2 ** 1''' * '''Oh yeah, blood! This is Happy Tree Friends after all. Can't believe it took this long. * Fun Fact: A moose has HUGE nasal passages... according to Kenn. * Lumpy blew all those balloons up himself...he was probably able to because of his huge nasal passages. * All these balloons lifting an individual "UP" reminds us of something... * Oh, right! It reminds us of the time we ripped off the movie "UP!" * Something tells me this will end badly for somebody... * Aha! We were right! It's as if we've already seen this episode and know what's going to happen! * Oops! Looks like he cut a load bearing balloon. * For the record, the baby bird carrier has been working out pretty well. Sorry for doubting you, Lumpy! * Fun Fact: Moose tendons are always the perfect length. * Wouldn't that hurt? * Say what you will about Lumpy; he puts in the effort... except when he doesn't. * Fun Fact: Birds wait until the last second to do anything. * Safe landing in... (countdown) ** 3''' ** '''2 ** 1''' * '''Oops! Sorry, we meant BLOODY landing. We always get that mixed up. * That probably explains a lot about this show. * Get it? Lumpy gave the bird... * A HAND! * This episode has HEART! Get it? HAHAHAH!! * Seriously? You're watching credits? * Not that we're not flattered but don't you have more productive things you should be doing with your time? * Isn't there a root canal you've always wanted to get? * Bah! Who are we kidding? If you've gotten this far you clearly have too much time on your hands. Blurb S3E8 Blurb AFB1.png S3E8 Blurb AFB2.png S3E8 Blurb AFB3.png S3E8 Blurb AFB4.png S3E8 Blurb AFB5.png S3E8 Blurb AFB6.png S3E8 Blurb AFB7.png S3E8 Blurb AFB8.png S3E8 Blurb AFB9.png S3E8 Blurb AFB10.png S3E8 Blurb AFB11.png S3E8 Blurb AFB12.png S3E8 Blurb AFB13.png S3E8 Blurb AFB14.png S3E8 Blurb AFB15.png S3E8 Blurb AFB16.png S3E8 Blurb AFB17.png S3E8 Blurb AFB18.png S3E8 Blurb AFB19.png S3E8 Blurb AFB20.png S3E8 Blurb AFB21.png S3E8 Blurb AFB22.png S3E8 Blurb AFB23.png S3E8 Blurb AFB24.png S3E8 Blurb AFB25.png S3E8 Blurb AFB26.png S3E8 Blurb AFB27.png S3E8 Blurb AFB28.png S3E8 Blurb AFB29.png S3E8 Blurb AFB30.png S3E8 Blurb AFB31.png S3E8 Blurb AFB32.png S3E8 Blurb AFB33.png S3E8 Blurb AFB34.png S3E8 Blurb AFB35.png S3E8 Blurb AFB36.png S3E8 Blurb AFB37.png S3E8 Blurb AFB38.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries